Problem: Simplify
\[\frac{3 + 5i}{3 - 5i} + \frac{3 - 5i}{3 + 5i}.\]
Explanation: We have that
\begin{align*}
\frac{3 + 5i}{3 - 5i} + \frac{3 - 5i}{3 + 5i} &= \frac{(3 + 5i)(3 + 5i)}{(3 - 5i)(3 + 5i)} + \frac{(3 - 5i)(3 - 5i)}{(3 + 5i)(3 - 5i)} \\
&= \frac{9 + 15i + 15i + 25i^2}{9 - 25i^2} + \frac{9 - 15i - 15i + 25i^2}{9 - 25i^2} \\
&= \frac{9 + 30i - 25 + 9 - 30i - 25}{9 + 25} \\
&= \frac{-32}{34} = \boxed{-\frac{16}{17}}.
\end{align*}